Third Star to the Left
by XxFreak-ShowxX
Summary: Chuck is instructed to return to Planet 51. He is sent with three other scientists to record date and make friendly trade relations. But he's going back for one person, but does that person want him back?
1. Prologue

"You are to return to Planet 51, your goal is to study the species and the culture. Establishing good relations and trade if you can." Chuck stood at attention, his hands folded neatly behind his back as he was given instructions by his supervisor. Of course news of Planet 51 had quite a commotion back on earth. Most people thought Chuck was mad, claiming to have seen little green men when a robotic probe only took pictures of rocks. He had nothing to back up his story until Skiff had found the control for rovers camera drive, after that the pictures came flooding in. Scientists were astounded by these photos and ran hundreds of tests to verify that the signal was indeed coming from Planet 51. So after discovering a verified alien civilization Chuck had gotten a hefty pay raise and was now standing proudly in front of the board of supervisors. "Yes sir, when will I leave?" Chuck was so excited to be able to go back to that world and stay. There was so many things about that planet that fascinated him, like how the food could float and glow like it did. "Tomorrow, we will send you in a new ship with three other scientists and enough dried provisions to last you a year in the case that their food is inedible to you. We are also sending with you medical books on our species to give to the aliens, you said they speak English so I'm assuming they can read it as well. Books portraying out culture and literature will also be included. We have your co ordinates and more can always be sent." Chuck's smile faltered. Though it was a naive thought and a foolish hope to think that he would be sent back alone, he still wanted it. Of course he wanted to share his discovery with other people but couldn't he go back alone to research? He did not voice these thoughts.  
>"Yes sir, I will start packing immediately." of course having more people would lighten the work load but it didn't mean he had to like it.<br>"Very good, you may go." Chuck turned and his heel and left, glancing up at the stars as soon as he was outside of the building. He couldn't see it because it was too small but somewhere in the vast cluster of stars Planet 51 was awaiting his return.

.

.

It had been about a year since Chuck had left. Lem was at the observatory shifting around boxes in the higher levels. Chuck had told Lem that the universe was bigger than he could ever imagine, but because their own equipment couldn't confirm this. so without proof of any sort what the alien had said was dismissed and quickly forgotten. Lem stopped to look up at the stars, he still remembered where Chuck's planet was and often caught himself staring at it, as if staring could help anything. Lem continued to shift boxes, he had been quickly demoted to a janitorial job when his mouth had gotten him in trouble during lectures. If he couldn't stick to hard scientific evidence then he wasn't allowed to give lectures, that's what his boss had told him. Lem hated his job now but it paid the bills, yeah he had bills. Right after he turned 18 he decided it would be great to move out and get an apartment, many lonely nights later he regretted the decision. Being an adult sucked. sighing Lem shut off the lights and started locking up for the night. His nights really were lonely, he didn't have Neera anymore. After a couple months she figured out that Lem wasn't enough of a free spirit for her, Well screw her and her hippie boyfriend. Lem dropped the keys in his shirt pocket and started walking home. He didn't need anybody. As he had been doing much too often he caught himself staring at that bright red star. Chuck's planet. Earth. It was there but Lem couldn't see it. Lem sighed, he didn't need anyone. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chuck swiped his hand against the side of the ship, it practically squeaked and was shiny. Chuck grinned, checking out his reflection in the ship.  
>"Uh...sir?" Chuck turned quickly, snapping into place. The shorter man saluted him and Chuck relaxed. No need to worry about people who you are in charge of catching you goofing off..<br>"At ease, you are?" asked Chuck, saluting him back almost as an afterthought.  
>"Barry Parker, I've been appointed as cultural ambassador for Earth but I'm really an electronics technician." Said Barry nervously, tapping his fingers against his legs. Boring name, nervous. Chuck groaned inwardly, this guy wasn't going to be easy to deal with in a confined space. Chuck gave his best smile and shook Barry's hand.<br>"Nice to meet you, do you know when the other men will be here?" "We aren't all men, Mr. Baker." Chuck turned to where the voice was coming from. She walked to him at a steady pace and was about a head shorter, she had the appearance of being sharp. Chuck momentarily thought that is he touched her his hands would come back bloody. "Of course, it takes a man to think like that." "Hello, I'm Ch-"  
>"Chuck Baker, you discovered the civilization on Planet 51 and will be the captain of this vessel for the duration of our stay on Planet 51 and the trip to and from." "Er, yes...and you are?" Chuck already didn't like her.<br>"Rebecca Cooper, I am the professor of extraterrestrial xenomorph studies." She explained quickly, even her voice was sharp. Chuck debated with himself weather to ask her what that was or not. She noticed his obvious confusion and rolled her eyes "Aliens, Mr. Smith. My field of study is aliens."  
>"Oh...I'm an astronaut, you can call me Chuck." Said Chuck nicely with a wide smile. He offered his hand but she didn't take it. The day really couldn't get much worse.<br>"BAKER!" bellowed a loud voice. Chuck cringed then straightened up. Please god no. Rebecca raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing.  
>"Scotty!" Chuck returned with exuberance. He could have been a great actor. Scotty nearly engulfed Chuck in a bear hug.<br>"I haven't seen you since Uni! Now you're famous, can you still party?" chuckled Scotty good heartedly. He spotted Rebecca over Chucks shoulder "Woah, tight assed feminist." Rebecca gave him a distasteful look when he offered his hand "Is there a wife I should be worried about?"  
>"Shovinest pig!" snapped Rebecca, crossing her arms and glaring at him pointedly.<br>"Scotty this is Rebecca Cooper and Barry Parker, guys this is Scott Thompson."  
>"You can call me Scotty, I'm the rocket technician the higher ups ordered to keep this tin can running." Laughed Scotty, shaking Barry's hand enthusiastically. Barry looked mortified.<br>"This is a heavy lift carried with a soyuz 7x-T design!" exclaimed Barry "That's what I just said, tin can." Laughed Scotty, clapping Barry on the shoulder playfully. Chuck pulled Scotty away.  
>"Please stop aggravating them." Said Chuck carefully "It's a four month trip to Planet 51."<br>"Lighten up Baker, I bet your ass is getting just as tight as hers." Chuckled Scotty. He slapped Chuck's ass as he walked away to aggravate his teammates further. How in the hell did the supervisors manage to put together a team like this! The trip was going to be hell, not to mention they would probably end up living together once they got to planet 51. Two hours later and they were loaded and ready to lift off. Though his team was horrible Chuck didn't think once about turning back, he wouldn't give up this opportunity for the world.

.

.

Lem groaned, flopping over onto his stomach and covering his head with a pillow.  
>BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG "LEM!"<br>Lem got up, dragging the covers on his bed with him as he went to answer the door, who the hell would be up this early on a Sunday. Lem jerked the door open. Stupid question.  
>"Skiff what the hell do you want this early on a Sunday!" snapped Lem. He was having a really good dream too. A comic was shoved I his face, way too close for him to actually see what it was but he already knew.<br>"Humaniacs issue 632 just came in!" exclaimed Skiff excitedly. Lem pushed him and the comic back and slammed the door.  
>BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG "Go away." Groaned Lem, he rested his forehead against the cool metal of the wall.<br>"You can't stay in there forever." Called Skiff, still knocking on the door. "It's Sunday, I want to sleep." Snapped Lem, he locked the door and sauntered into his kitchen.  
>"We never get to hang out anymore." Complained Skiff, raising his voice as Lem's footsteps got further away.<br>"Some of us have real jobs." Answered Lem, he switched on a square machine that came alive with a mechanical hum. "Just take the comic, it's free." Skiff slipped the comic under Lem's door and left. Lem sighed and picked it up. Humaniacs. He really hated the series now, they had started "basing" issues on Chuck landing here, and by basing them really meant that in the very loosest form of the word. The square machine beeped and Lem dropped the comic in the trash. The red liquid it produced was thick and better but Lem drank it anyway, it helped keep him awake. He didn't ant to have to go back to sleep, have that dream again. It was a good dream, oh was it ever a good dream but Lem didn't want to have it. He wouldn't admit to missing someone he had only known for a couple days. A male someone at that. Lem's heart throbbed and he downed another cup of the red goop. This wasn't happening to him, he wouldn't accept it. He would go out, get a girlfriend. Forget Chuck for good. 


	3. Chapter 2

After take off Chuck let the auto pilot take over and enabled the artificial gravity. A space suit wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing ever so Chuck took it off and hung it up before walking into the next room to join everyone else. Barry was entranced by the monitors that were processing information about everything they were passing. His fingers twitched as he tried not to touch anything. Rebecca was sitting in a corner reading, she seemed unaffected by anything that was going on around her and Scotty...  
>"Baker, will we be sharing a bed for there four months?" whispered Scotty, much to close for Chuck's liking. He tried to move away but Scotty placed his hand on Chuck's hip, sliding it over to gently grope his ass.<br>"Scotty stop it!" hissed Chuck 'we are all sleeping alone." Chuck broke Scotty's grip and walked quickly over to where Barry was resisting the urge to mess with anything.  
>"You can change things if you like, you are an electronics technician, i can trust you not to mess anything up right?" "Yes sir! Thank you sir." Barry was already pressing buttons and adjusting numbers before the words were fully out of his mouth. Chuck glanced over at Rebecca, he couldn't talk to her either. The only one he had anything in common with was Scotty and Chuck wanted to avoid him as much as possible. chuck left the room into a kitchen type area and started making a cup of coffee. He found his thoughts turning to planet 51, not just the planet but a certain alien as well. Lem. Chuck rumbaed the short alien very well. They had become fast friends. He was so eager to see Lem again, overeager probably. He wondered if Lem would be happy to see him again. Wondered if he would smile when Chuck landed. If Lem would hug him. Would want to-<br>His thoughts were cut off by the gently beeping of the coffee maker. Chuck wondered too much. Sighing, Chuck added sugar to his coffee and drank it, still slightly bitter because he didn't add any powdered milk. "You can't hide from me, the ship's too small." Chuck turned to face Scotty who closed the door quietly behind him "It's been so long, you don't seem happy to see me." Chuck stared at his coffee, bringing it up to his lips to drink more. Scotty took the cup away and placed it on the counter. Chuck tensed but still didn't say anything about Scotty's close proximity. Scotty kissed Chuck roughly, forcing his tongue into Chuck's mouth. chuck cried out and shoved Scotty away as hard as he could, causing Scotty to stumble back a few steps.  
>"Stop it! I don't do that anymore." hissed Chuck angrily, rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand. Scotty grinned and took a step forward.<br>"Do what Baker? Kissing? I doubt you have many lovers then." Scotty's purring voice didn't match the image of the large, grinning man and furthered the unsettled feeling Chuck had.  
>"I'm not gay, I don't kiss men." explained Chuck still in a hushed voice, he wished he could back up but he was trapped in between the counter and Scotty.<br>"We can't have that now can we?" tisked Scotty, he placed his hands on Chuck's shoulders and forced him onto his knees 'I'll just have to remind you how much of a faggot you really are." Chuck looked away but he could still here Scotty unzipping his pants. Scotty was bigger than him, Chuck couldn't do anything about it, just like back in university. 'Come on Chuck, open up and do as your told just like you always do." Chuck stared at the hard appendage presented to him. There was nothing he could do. Reluctantly he took Scotty's cock into his mouth and started sucking, if he did good it would be over quickly. Scotty gripped his hair and forced him to take more. Chuck realized this was going to be the worst four months of his life.

.

.

/Ah ahhh mmmmm oh ah h-harder! P-lease! F-fuck Lem!/

Pain shot up and down his body when Lem woke up to the annoying blaring of his alarm clock. He barely made it to the bathroom before throwing up. Fuck. Lem washed out his mouth and splashed cold water on his face. His alarm was still going off. Lem could feel his heartbeat in every part of his body. Lem went to shut his alarm off, there was a note on top of it.

Dear Lem,  
>Last night was fun but I'm not looking for anything long term, I hope you had fun too,<br>Aia

so, that's what he did last night. Lem crumpled the note and threw it in the general direction of the trash can. He had to be at work in an hour. Fuck. Lem rooted around in the cupboard for some sort of painkiller, he came up with some mild strength purple pills. He took five and went to take a shower. He dressed and rooted around in his laundry for his keys. Lem felt like shit, the pills hadn't kicked in yet. Where the fuck were the keys! Oh, on the hook. Lem grabbed they keys and walked out out of his apartment, slamming then locking the door behind him. Lem was sure he went out last night to find a girlfriend, apparently he had gotten laid instead. It wasn't so bad, but it did add to his terrible mood. He couldn't seem to do anything right. He stopped briefly at the bus stop only to realize he didn't bring any change. Fuck. Lem started walking again, increasing his pace. He was sure he was going to be late but maybe if he hurried...  
>"Lem!" called a voice all to recognizable to Lem.<br>"I can't talk now Neera, I'm going to be late." not that he would want to talk to her anyway.  
>"Well here, I'll give you a lift." she offered. Lem stared at her, he really needed to find a new rout to the observatory. "Thanks." He climbed into her car anyway, maybe he wouldn't be late now. She started the engin and then they started rolling along. "Sooooooooo, where's Glar?"<br>"Oh, we broke up about a week ago." said Neera, she sounded indifferent to this fact. Lem wanted to laugh at her, wanted to tell her that's what happened when you dated an irresponsible so called free spirit.  
>"I'm sorry to hear that." she seemed to brighten at his sympathy.<br>"It's okay, I was thinking maybe we could try again." No, that's the last thing I want you bitch, all you'll do is leave me as soon as someone better comes along.  
>"Yeah, I'd like that." Neera smiled at him and pulled over when they were at the observatory.<br>"Have a good day sweetie." called Nera as Lem got out of her car. Lem felt like gagging, this wasn't even starting over. It was just picking up where they left off.  
>"You too, I'll call you after work." answered Lem before he disappeared into the observatory. So now he had a girlfriend, step one complete. Even if it was a bad idea, Lem hoped it would help. <p>


End file.
